Fun Times At The Zoo
by alyssialui
Summary: James takes Sirius to the local muggle zoo. AU.


_A/N: James takes Sirius to the local muggle zoo. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

**Hogwarts Casino 2014 Challenge/Competition****: **Comedy Club

**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition****: **Refreshments

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Sirius was bored. So bored, he had convinced Jamed to take him to the zoo. They walked among all the animal cages and saw lions and tigers and bears. And still Sirius was bored.<p>

"I thought muggle animals would be more interesting," Sirius said running his hands through his wet hair. They had been walking through this stupid place in the hot sun for the past hour.

James just shrugged and then handed his water bottle to Sirius. "They are, well I think so, but I guess you're just used to more exciting things, Padfoot."

"Like hippogriffs and dragons," Sirius said with large smile as he took a swig of water and took a seat on a nearby ledge. "What animals do we have left to look at?"

James pulled out the small map the girl at the ticket counter had given him. Sirius had tried flirting with her, hoping to get a discount on their entry, but she wasn't having any of it. Sirius had called her a tomboy behind her back, because 'that's the only reason she wouldn't have fallen for my charm.'

James held it out, trying to orientate himself with the compass in the top right corner. He spun to the left, then the right, then 180 degrees, but was still lost.

Sirius reached out and snatched the map from James' hands, "Thank god you're not our Seeker. You suck at finding things from the ground."

James laughed and took a seat on the ledge beside the shaggy haired boy. He took the water bottle back and took a sip, "I'm sure if I had a broom I could tell you exactly where we are."

Sirius rolled his eyes and then held the map out between them. "We're here by this little gift shop. If we take this path, we'll end up at the zebra habitat," Sirius said tracing the lines on the paper.

James nodded and they rose from the ledge and continued on the path. They walked up and joined the crowd up people all listening to a short blonde girl who stood before the boundary.

"Now, here we have the African Zebra. No two zebras have the same striped pattern. And a fun question people often ask is if the zebra is white with black stripes, or black with white stripes. Personally I think it's white with black stripes, since most of its face is white," the guide told the group of persons surrounding the zebra pen.

The guide moved off, taking the crowd with her. James tugged on Sirius' arm, "Come on, Padfoot. Let's follow the tour."

But Sirius just shook his head with a gleam in his eye. James stopped and then looked around before asking, "What madness has your mind thought of now?"

Sirius just grinned and then whispered into James' ear.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" James asked with wide eyes. Sirius had told him the plan but he didn't think they'd actually get this far.<p>

Somehow, Sirius had gotten the girl in charge of the pens to let him into the zebra habitat for a 'private viewing'. James stood awkwardly by as Sirius snogged the daylights out of the girl while stealing her keys. When the girl walked off to check on a different exhibit, her eyes still glazed over, Sirius quickly turned around and opened the zebra pen.

"Yes, James! This will be fun. Way better than the boringness we've been going through so far," Sirius said as he walked close to one of the animals.

He pet the animal slowly while climbing onto its back. It was surprisingly tame, though James said it was because they had been technically domesticated by the zoo.

Sirius extended his hand down to his friend, "Would you like to ride a unicorn into the sunset with me?"

James rolled his eyes and said plainly, "It's a zebra."

Sirius shrugged, "Close enough." He pulled James up and then goaded the zebra to run forward.

They trotted around the enclosure, drawing the attention of the muggles who pointed down at them. Sirius smiled at his adoring public while James' hid behind his hands. Normally he would like the attention, but if his mother ever heard what they had done, she'd have his hide.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in there!" a loud voice called from beyond the boundary. A security guard had seen them. His shout startled the zebra who ran to the back of the enclosure and away from the guard.

The boys jumped off. "What do we do?" James asked.

"Hold on," Sirius said as he thought and then he smiled. He stood before James and shifted into his animagus form. James grinned before following suit.

The door to the enclosure opened and the guard entered with the girl from before who looked very nervous. While they searched the enclosure for two boys, a large black dog and a stag quickly slipped out behind them, the keys tossed onto the floor by the door.


End file.
